


swear to shake it up

by evewithanapple



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: What Michael wants.





	swear to shake it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



Star comes to him when she wants to feel safe. It should feel good, but it doesn’t. Not the sex – the sex is more than good. It’s amazing. Star tucks her bare feet against his calves and braces her hands on his chest as she rocks on top of him, letting him hold her steady with both hands on her waist. When they’re done, she curls against his side, nose pressed to his neck, dark tangles spread out across both their shoulders. She murmurs little nonsense sounds and presses close, like they have any body heat left to share. It’s like being human, almost. But not quite.

He can feel David’s eyes on them from across the room. Even when he’s not there, he’s always present.

She doesn’t go to David to feel safe, because who would? David’s the farthest thing in the world from safe. David is the revving of a motorcycle engine, the spray of blood from an open vein, the crash of waves at the bottom of a deadly sheer cliff face. David is the boy every girl’s parents warned her about – but Star doesn’t have parents, not as far as Michael can see. And nobody ever warned him. It wouldn’t have done any good if they had. He’s here because he knows David is dangerous. Isn’t that what’s drawn them all to this place? Because they like being scared?

He'd laughed at Sam for years, with his horror comics and the episodes of Elvira he’d stay up late to watch on Saturday nights. Thought it was stupid – childish, even. Why bother trying to scare yourself when you could always turn the lights on and remember that it was all fake?

And now none of it’s fake. And here he is. Would he have laughed so long if he’d known how fiction would compare to the real thing?

He watches. Like Sam with Elvira, he hides himself in a corner of the cave with his eyes on Star and David. When Star goes to David, he takes her against the wall, her legs hoisted up around his waist, her mouth open and red against his shoulder. Michael stays in the corner and watches. Star can see him, he knows it. She meets his eyes and bites down. Mike rests his hand against the front of his jeans, aching and straining, but not touching. That’s the line he hasn’t crossed. Yet.

Does David know he’s there? Maybe. It’s hard to tell what David knows. Sometimes Mike will be so sure he’s given something away – big things, like a child on the boardwalk he wants to steer David away from or a chance remark he thinks will provoke some kind offence – and David will shrug it off, move along with no comment. Other times, it’ll be something tiny and inconsequential, and David will find it and taunt him about it. Like a little boy pulling the wings off flies, powerful and cruel with it. Michael hates how easy it is, how David can pull him along behind as though he were nothing but a toy on a string. He wants to be more. He wants to be the one holding the end of the string. He wants –

_What do you want, Michael?_

David asks him all the time, but he never waits for an answer; his attention span isn’t that long. Mike will still be formulating an answer while David wanders away, distracted by whatever new toy’s drifted across his line of vision. Michael never knows whether to be annoyed or relieved. Part of him wants to demand David’s attention. The other part wants to be grateful that he doesn’t have it. After all, why should he want it in the first place? Why should it feel like such a rush?

_What do you want?_

Star doesn’t ever ask him out loud, but he knows she’s thinking it. He could ask the same thing of her – what’s she doing here? He really doesn’t know anything about how she came here, and even less about why she’s stayed so long.

“Why?” he asks her, once. She just sighs, patting the side of his face, and says “I’m waiting.” _Waiting for what_ , he wants to ask, but doesn’t. Even if he did, would it matter? Does any of it?

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you looking at?”

David’s bored today, Michael thinks; he already has Star curled up half on his lap, so why’s he commanding Mike’s attention as well? Star watches from the sidelines, eyes even wider and darker than usual, saying nothing. She rarely does, when David’s involved. She just watches. And waits.

David smirks. Leans back, letting his knees spread out. Star has to shift to the side to keep from falling. “See something you like?”

Mike gets up and walks to the mouth of the cave. David’s laughter follows him out.

He doesn’t breathe any longer, but that doesn’t mean that the bite of the salt air is less refreshing. It does nothing for the heat under his skin, though, or the ache under his teeth. Headaches felt like this once, but this runs deeper than a headache. He leans his head against the rock, ignoring the way it scrapes.

He can hear Star come up behind him – he knows it’s her because she’s the only one of them who goes barefoot. She puts her arms around him from behind, face pressed to the back of his shoulder. “Come back inside,” she murmurs. “We’re waiting for you.”

Michael snorts. “Waiting for me to do what?”

Her hands creep up under his shirt, across the flat planes of his stomach. “Please,” she says again. One hand rests against his belt buckle. “You know. Come on.”

He wants to shake her off, just to be contrary. It has nothing to do with her – she’s not the one he wants to spite. But she’s here, and on his business, and that’s enough. He doesn’t shake her off, but he does say, “Why don’t you tell me?”

She sighs. Winds one hand in his hair, pulling his head back. Her touch is stronger than he’d have anticipated, stronger than it’s ever been before. Maybe she’s tired of waiting. “Because,” she says, “I don’t have to. _You know_.”

He knows.

 _She_ knows.

He lets her take him by the hand and follows her back.

David’s waiting for them. Star lets go of Mike’s hand and goes to sit in his lap again, one knee on either side, rocking on him like a carnival ride. David holds her to him with one arm and extends the other to Michael. Michael goes to him.

He kisses David over Star’s shoulder, and she moans. He can feel her body vibrate between the two of them. He bites her shoulder, and blood runs down. She rises up on her knees and leans back against him, and he pushes inside her while David’s hands are on her breasts and he leans forward to press his tongue into Michael’s mouth again. The three of them move like this, the single undulation of a snake, wordless music guiding them back and forth. Star gasps and rolls her head back against Michael’s shoulder, and David slides one hand up under her skirt, and Mike clutches at her waist like an anchor even though they’re all miles in the air. There are ridges rising on David’s face, and on Mike’s, and on Star’s. The whole room smells like blood.

Star bites at his earlobe. She says nothing, but Michael hears her all the same: _you know_.

He knows. He’s always known.


End file.
